


It's Not Really a Secret

by HoshimiKira



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: Rackam is a third year in high scool that had fallen in love with a first year named Gran. He tried to keep it a secret as much as possible but oh well.





	It's Not Really a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see a lot of works of this ship so yeet. I also haven't written anything in a while so I thought that my 'comeback' will be about this ship.

Rackam, a third year in high school, had fallen in love with a first year named Gran. The third year met Gran when the younger teen joined his club, which is the Soccer Club. He fell in love as soon as he saw the boy play. He thought he was cool and skilled, not to mention his looks. 

Rackam tried his best in not making is obvious but alas, he is friends with the observant Rosetta who's in his class as well. The girl would tease him endlessly while Katalina, their classmate and friend, tried to make Rosetta ease down on the teasing.

While on Gran's side, he also has the same feelings for Rackam. But neither knew of each other's feelings. Gran always talked to his pet cat, Vyrn, about Rackam and how amazing he is. Lyria, a close friend of Gran and also a classmate, always cheered him on. Although, from time to time she almost told Rackam of Gran's feelings towards him. Io, another friend and classmate of theirs, always was in time to stop her from doing so.

"So, when are you gonna confess to sweet little Gran?" Rosetta questioned Rackam who almost choked on his food. Rosetta merely chuckled in response. "Sorry, sorry. Did I catch you off guard?"

"Geez, don't just suddenly ask something like that," Rackam complained with a scowl. He coughed once more as he regained his composure. "Anyway, I think I shouldn't confess. It'd be awkward since well, we don't even talk to each other."

"I see no problem," Rosetta stated with a grin full of mischief. She definitely knew something Rackam didn't. "Just go for it, you'll never know."

"Easy for you to say," Rackam said with another scowl. "Hey, Katalina, what do you think?"

"H-huh? What do I think on what?" Katalina questioned with a puzzled look. Rackam sighed while Rosetta chuckled. 

"Nevermind..." Rackam said with a defeated look. 

Rosetta gave Katalina a reassuring pat on the back since she knew that the latter was feeling guilty. Just then a voice called Rackam's name.

"Rackam-kun! Two first years wants to see you!" A classmate had called from the front door of the class.

Rackam, with a puzzled look, went to the front as he looked at the two who called for him. There was a light blue haired girl with a blonde hair. 

"So, what'cha want from me?" Rackam asked the two girls as they were looking rather nervous. He raised his brow at this.

"U-u-um, well..." the blue haired girl, Lyria, was fidgeting lightly. She gathered up her courage and finally spoke what they were doing there. "O-our friend, asks for you to meet him after school, at the courtyard."

"'Him'?" Rackam repeated with a confused and surprised expression. He suddenly had a thought pop up in his head. "Your friend, he's a classmate of yours, right? What class?"

"1-B," Io spoke up this time. 

"That's definetely his class..." Rackam mumbled under his breath. It was too quiet for any of the two to actually hear. "Then-"

"He'll come," Rosetta spoke up as she put her elbow against the side of Rackam's arm as she smiled at the two. "Now, run along now. Recess is almost over."

The two girls nodded as they bowed to their upperclassmen before walking back to their class. Rosetta pulled Rackam to their seat by the arm. The girl sat Rackam down before she went to her own seat, which was behind him.

"So, what did the girls want?" Katalina questioned with curiosity. 

"Gran-kun asked Rackam over here to meet him at the courtyard after school, probably to confess," Rosetta answered while Rackam's cheeks turned red. 

"H-hey! W-we don't know that yet," Rackam said as he looked at the smiling Rosetta. 

"I wish you the best of luck," Katalina smiled at Rackam.

After school had ended, Gran waited at the courtyard with his heart racing faster than ever. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. 

"So, you wanted to meet me?" Rackam's voice almost made Gran jump high up in the air. 

Gran looked up at the third year who gave a curious look. The younger teen's already red cheeks turned even more red.

"Y-y-yes!" Gran stuttered as he held onto the hem of his jacket, gripping onto it tightly. 

"What did you want to say to me?" Rackam questioned, scratching the back of his nape since he too felt nervous.

"I... for a long time now, I have feelings for you..." Gran said as he looked down at the floor. He then lifted up his face to look at Rackam. "I like you. Please go out with me."

"Heh, you really are amazing," Rackam commented as he covered his red cheeks with his hand. He lowered his hand as he looked at Gran with a smile. "You got me feeling all nervous for nothin'. Alright, I accept your confession."

"My, oh my, you're acting rather calm Rackam despite how you were during class," a familiar voice spoke up from behind Gran.

Rackam and Gran looked at the voice and saw Rosetta, Katalina, Lyria and Io standing there while smiling. 

"Nice confession!" Io exclaimed with a grin as Gran was even more embarassed. 

"I'm so happy for you both!" Lyria exclaimed happily as she clasped her hands together.

"Congratulations to you both," Katalina said with a smile.

"C'mon, it's not like we got married, you don't have to say it like that," Rackam complained as his cheeks were burning red. 

They all laughed happily. It ended rather well than what Gran was expecting.


End file.
